Question: The pie store is having a $20\%$ off sale on all of its pies. If the pie you want regularly costs $\$18$, how much would you save with the discount? $\$\ $
Solution: To find the amount saved with the discount, multiply the discount by the original price. ${20\%} \times {\$18} = \text{?}$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so ${20\%}$ is equivalent to ${\dfrac{20}{100}}$ which is also equal to ${20 \div 100}$. ${20 \div 100 = 0.20}$ To find the amount of money you saved, multiply ${0.20}$ by the original price. ${0.20} \times {\$18} = \$3.60$